Be My Dragontine
by StBridget
Summary: Matt has to make Valentines for his class. Steve helps. Or is it the other way around? And is Matt much help at all? AU Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno established.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: So, I was trying to come up with a romantic Valentine's story for Steve and Danny, since we haven't had much interaction with them since Matt came along. Instead, this piece of fluff popped into my brain. I think I've finally got a Steve/Danny story in mind, so if Nieceyluvsfanfic will forgive me, I'll write that, too. ;)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Matt needs Valentines for his class," Steve McGarrett announced to his partner, husband, and soulmate, Danny Williams, when he got home from picking their son up at daycare.

Danny hugged the two-year-old before answering his husband. "We'll go out and buy some this weekend," he said.

Matt shook his head. "Make!"

"He's right," Steve confirmed. "They're supposed to make them."

Danny looked horrified at the prospect. He could just see the disaster zone created by a two-year-old's art project. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Really, Danny, how hard can it be? We just have to help him glue some paper hearts on some folded paper, that's all."

"Clearly, you've never helped a two-year-old with an art project," Danny said.

"C'mon, Danno, I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Fine, then," Danny said. "You're in charge. Just don't come running to me when you discover you're in over your head."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve looked at the table. It was strewn with art supplies. He'd gotten everything he thought they'd need to make Valentines—construction paper, scissors, crayons, pencils, glitter ("Are you sure you want to do that?" Danny had asked. "Why not?" Steve responded), glue, stickers, stencils, and anything else Steve thought would possibly be useful, which, Danny would be the first to point out, was a strange assortment indeed.

"Okay, Matt, let's get started. What do you want to do first?"

"Glitter!" Matt said, picking up the bottle.

Steve gently took it away from him. "First you have to have something to put glitter on. Let's draw a heart." Steve took one of the stencils and positioned it on a piece of red construction paper. "Here, trace this."

Matt picked up the pencil Steve handed him, stabbed it into the construction paper, and dragged it down the length, taking the stencil along for the ride, but ending up with nothing even vaguely resembling a heart shape.

Steve frowned. "Maybe I'd better do that for you." He took a fresh piece of paper, once again positioned the heart, and carefully traced it.

Meanwhile, Matt had found the glitter again and opened it. "Glitter!" he said, dumping it all over the table—and himself.

"Matt, no!" Steve snatched the bottle away, but the damage had already been done. Now he knew why Danny had advocated against glitter. He was never going to get it off the table, out of the carpet, and out of Matt's hair. Danny was going to kill him.

Steve swept as much of the glitter as he could out of the way. He handed Matt a pair of scissors and the construction paper with the heart on it. Matt happily took the scissors, started on the middle of one of the edges, and cut straight across, right through the heart.

Steve sighed. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. Clearly, he'd have to most of the work himself. He got yet another sheet of construction paper and set about drawing and cutting out hearts. Deep in concentration, he didn't realize Matt had shifted until he caught a claw out of the corner of his eye.

"Matt, get off the table," he said sternly to the six-foot dragon currently taking up most of the space on the table, long tail dangling off the end.

Matt ignored him. He nosed at the pile of paper hearts, then started chewing on the top one.

"Matt, no!" Steve started to grab for the heart, then stopped himself. Sticking his hand in a baby dragon's mouth was not the brightest thing he'd ever done, though Danny would be quick to say it wasn't the dumbest, either. Those teeth were sharp! He had no desire to go to the emergency room over a scuffle over paper Valentines.

Danny appeared in the doorway, smirking. "Having fun?"

Steve glared at him. "Very funny."

Danny laughed. "Oh, believe me, babe, it's hysterical. By the way, your son just ate the glue."

Steve looked at Matt. Sure enough, he was happily crunching away on the glue bottle. "It'll be okay, right?" Steve said uncertainly. "I mean, kids eat glue all the time, don't they?"

Danny laughed again. "Sure they do. The just don't usually eat the bottle, too."

Steve looked at Danny imploringly. "Help me," he pleaded.

Danny laughed a third time. "Sure thing, babe." He turned his attention to the dragon. "Come on, Matt. Let's go take a nap and let your Daddy clean up the mess. How does that sound?"

Reluctantly, Matt crawled off the table and shifted back to human form. He took Danny's hand. "Nap!" he said.

Danny led Matt off. "Wait!" Steve called after them. "Aren't you going to help me clean up?"

"Oh, no," Danny said, still chuckling. "The mess is all yours. Welcome to the joys of having a two-year-old."

Steve sighed. Hopefully three would be better.


End file.
